


On the Nickel

by Musical_life



Series: Deuces Universe [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Yakuza Akira, Yakuza Phantom Thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: An expanded sequel to Deuces are Wild.Akira is now a Yakuza and everything it entails, the good and the bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BittersweetAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/gifts).



> Thanks goes to Rowena for creating this verse and letting me play in it!

Akira calls up Prince and asks if he wants to help update Ren’s casino a couple of days after the new year.

“Of course!” He exclaims.

“You remember the location, right?”

“I never forgot,” Naoki reassures. “See you in 40 minutes?”

“See you then.”

Naoki rubs his hands with glee, a chance to update Ren’s casino with his grandson’s blessing, what a boon! He grabs his keys and heads out.

* * *

Akira gets off the phone and looks around at the old, gaudy, casino. This place has seen better days he thinks to himself. He wanders around the place, lost in old memories. He shakes himself out of memory lane just as Prince walks through the door.

“I hope you don’t mind the fact that I made a stop along the way,” Naoki’s voice comes from behind Akira as he turns to face the other man.

“Not at all,” Akira assures.”So what ideas did you have in mind?”

“Let me look around the old place, my memories are half-faded after all, I can give you an idea after that.”

“Okay,” Akira agrees, leaving Prince to his musings before handing him a pad and a pencil.

“Thank you, Akira-chan.”

Akira goes back to Iwai’s side and kisses him. “Hey, Gun daddy.”

“Hey yourself, Baby.”

Overhead, some American metal starts playing.

“Found the sound system, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did, Baby.”

Akira leans back against Munehisa who wraps his arms around his young lover.

“It’s funny how things turn out, I remember playing with you as a kid and now here we are,” Akira muses.

“Is that how you knew…?” Iwai trails off as Akira chuckles.

“Yes, I told you, I forget nothing.”

Naoki returns with a filled notepad, some things are rubbed out before being filled back in.

Akira flips through the list. “I agree to getting rid of most of the Phoenix motifs, including the mural, the stained glass window is staying however.”

“True, it would cost a lot to remove…” He agrees dubiously.

“I also thought about renaming the casino,” Akira admits.

“To what?” He looks curious.

“Arsene’s Retreat.”

“I see, that would pay homage to Ren-chan as well as the double meaning,” Naoki muses.

“That was the idea,” Akira winks.

“Let me run the numbers with my team and see how much it would cost to update the place as well as add in new restaurants, I’m guessing it’ll be several million Yen though. I’ll talk to Tatsuya about funding it so don’t worry on that end.”

“Thanks, Prince.”

“No problem, the hotel just needs some modern upgrades, new electronics, etc…”

“I can take care of the hotel, we didn’t use all of the money from our escapades so I have a few thousand left.”

“Okay, just let Tatsuya know if you run into any problems.”

“I will,” Akira turns to Munehisa. “How would you like to be the manager of security?”

“It would give the grunts something to do, if that was your plan.” Munehisa rubs his chin.

“It was,” he admits.

“Then I accept, baby,” Munehisa kisses Akira again.“Now, where’s Shinya? I owe him a shooting match,” he admits.

“Probably playing Gun About in the arcade he wanted me to install,” Akira admits.

Iwai chuckles before moving towards the arcade. _Little shit has us wrapped around his finger, and for good reason…_

Akira turns back to the rail, looking over the paperwork Naoki had given him before sighing and beginning to make various calls, first to Tatsuya then to the contractors.

* * *

Two years later, Arsene’s Retreat is open for business and Akira stands where his grandfather used to, looking down at the casino. ”The laws have changed since Shido was taken down, I’m glad to see that we’re able to run this place freely. The high limit games are still for Family only though.”

“We’ve got a card counter down there, I’m going to talk to the guy,” Akira informs Iwai, who just nods.

Akira pulls the guy aside and leads him over to a corner before having a short word with the scared man. He offers him a security job and Hiroki agrees.

Prince is leaning against the railing when he returns. “Tatsuya is pleased with how popular this place has become, you are a great boon to the Family. He’s been talking about offering you Tsuda’s place.”

“I suppose I should give him a call then.”

Tatsuya speaks from behind Akira. ”No need, young one.”

Akira turns to face Tatsuya. “Jiji-sama,” he bows.

“Your answer, Akira-chan? I can see you have one already,” He asks after waving away the formality. 

Akira chuckles. “I accept, Tatsuya.”

“Good, good! I think you will like whose under you.”

“Oh?” Akira looks intrigued.

Tatsuya just smiles without saying a word as the former Phantom Thieves walk into the casino, each one wearing a diamond pin on their collars with the oh so familiar kanji inscribed into it. Even Makoto, though she’s toying with her collar, unused to the new edition and what it means.  
They are unsure what to do here and instinctively look to Akira for guidance. He just smiles, letting them figure things out for themselves as he has always done.

Akira looks over at Tatsuya, “Who brought them in?”

“I did,” he responds, serenely. “Makoto came to me first, she was lost and wanted what she and the others used to have. I met them all one by one and they told me the same. I do not take many into the Family personally anymore, but with them I made an exception; I knew then, that they were to be your Kobun even though you were not part of the ceremony, teach them well.”

Akira bows. “Yes Jiji,” The others, emulating their leader, follow suit.

“Usually a low ranking Kobun is required to fulfil their quota by money, I never was.” Akira begins to explain before Munehisa cuts in.

“I trusted you baby, and the Family listened to me because they knew I was to be trusted unlike your predecessor.”

“Ah, well, there you have it. As my Kobun, I won’t ask for money, all I ask is that you seek positions that would help and honor the Family.” Here he looks at each one in turn. “Ann, as a model, you would be able to spread our name covertly throughout Japan and overseas. Yusuke, as an artist you would do the same. Ryuji, you would be a great security officer at this very casino. Makoto, you’re going into law enforcement, yes?”

“Yes…” She responds warily.

“Good, you can make sure that those of the Families who managed to get caught don’t besmirch the rest of us.”

“I hope you’re not asking me to be a cleaner.”

“Nothing so crass, rather keep it quiet if one of the ones who got caught winds up dead.”

Makoto nods reluctantly.

Munehisa steps forward and looks at Futaba. “I was impressed with your work, girl; how would you like to help the rest of the Family with their computers?”

Futaba looks up with gleaming eyes. “I can do that!”

“Good, go with Tatsuya, and he’ll show you his.”

Futaba walks over to Tatsuya and takes his hand shyly. “Come, young one, let’s get things arranged.”

Akira looks at Haru, “You’ve done a great job rebuilding Big Bang Burger as well as starting your own coffee shop, I think that place would be a good meeting point and special deals can be done in a private area or two.”

“My shop is small and doesn’t have room for something like that,” Haru admits.

“Talk to Hideaki, he’ll give you the names of a few discreet contractors that the family uses.”

Haru nods and Akira looks down at Morgana. “As for you, old friend,”

Morgana sniffs pridefully before Akira continues.

“You’d be a good spy for the family, no one would suspect a cat listening into conversations.”

He bends down to pet Morgana who purrs. “True!”

“Go see Tatsuya, I imagine he and Futaba are just outside waiting for you.” Akira suggests after standing up.

Morgana scrambles out the door.


	2. The Gambler

Akira looks up at Iwai, a softness in his gaze. “She’s come such a long way from how she was before…” He says wistfully.

“That she has baby, that she has.” Munehisa kisses his younger lover, who moans into the kiss and clutches Iwai’s coat as Iwai wraps his arms around Akira, gently groping his ass before Akira pulls away.

“I have things to do still, and so do you.”

Munehisa sighs, adjusting his pants, looks like he’ll need a cold shower. He walks away stiffly toward the rooms they share.  
Akira sighed, resolving to make it up to his gun daddy later before turning back to the paperwork in his tablet when his phone rings, it’s Hideaki.

“Hey,” he answers after hitting the accept button

“Yeah, I got it; I’m going through it now,” Akira continued to sign the paperwork.

“Will do, how’s Futaba?”

Akira pulls the phone away from his ear as Hideaki raves before putting it on speaker.

“...Why didn’t we have someone like this before?”

“Would you have trusted anyone?” Akira asks, deadpan.

“True,” Hideaki admits. “Anyway, I called because we have a problem, another Family heard about what happened and is trying to muscle their way into Tokyo; Your area actually.”

“Hmmm… Which one?”

“One of our rivals, the Otani.”

“How did you manage to keep that from happening last time?”

“We were one of the last Families to be hit during the Purge, the Ita-gumi was the first and they were completely wiped out.”

“I see…”

“Yeah, bad times.”

“Thanks for letting me know, I’ll tell Mune and we can go from there.”

“Ok, I’ll leave it to you, Joker.”

Akira hangs up the phone and calls Iwai in. Iwai enters and he fills Munehisa in on what Hideaki told him.

“The Otani, huh… Man, I haven’t heard that name in a while, I thought they all died or were caught.” Iwai admits, rubbing his neck.

“Seems not, do you have any ideas?” Akira looks curious.

“Well, they’ll be wanting ground and yours seems like the best considering you’re unknown to the rest of the Families.”

“What about Shinjuku?”

“Already covered by Naoki,” Munehisa points out. “They’d be fools to go after that area. No, Chinatown would be the best choice by their way of thinking.”

Akira smiles a Joker smile, “Let them come, I’ll be ready.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, I'm sorry. Chapter 4 is still in the progress stages.
> 
> I meant to post this a few days ago as a birthday present from me to you, better late than never though.

Akira pulls out his phone and gives Futaba the name of the Family that plans to come after him.

Futaba: Ehehehehehehehehe…. I’ll check Tatsuya’s files, Akira-nii-san. He should know the higher ups in that family at least!

Akira goes into the old PT group chat.

Joker: We have a Family looking to encroach in my area, Noir, make sure to keep an eye out for anyone who asks to use the back room, and double check with Hideaki if they’re part of our Family or another.

Noir: Ok, Leader!

Joker: The rest of you should just keep your eyes out and let me know if anyone suspicious comes by. Skull, just keep an eye on the grounds and inform me of any issues.

Skull: Got it!

The others chime in with their own agreements and Akira pulls his eyes away from his phone to look up at Munehisa who is still waiting.

“We’re going to need real versions of our melee weapons just in case, including one for Futaba.”

Iwai nods and rubs his hand over his hair, thinking. “How nimble is she?”

“I’m not completely sure, but given her computer skills, I’d have to say very.”

“I see, that could work…”

“What?”

“A Morningstar.”

Akira calls Futaba, and Tatsuya hits the accept button. “Yes?”

“Hello, Jiji, is Futaba busy?”

“She was just finishing securing Naoki’s computer,” Tatsuya responds. “I can put her on, give me a moment.”

There’s a quiet, but audible conversation on the other end and the phone gets handed to Futaba.

“Hello?”

Iwai doesn’t bother with pleasantries and instead gets right to the point. “Because of the coming battle, you’re going to need a weapon, if I made a Morningstar for you and showed you how to use it, would you?”

Futaba lets out a shaky breath. “...For nii-san I’d do anything.” She still sounds nervous though.

“Hopefully you won’t have to, but to be safe, you’ll have to have a weapon.” Iwai explains in his gently gruff way.

“...Ok.”

“Now hand the phone to Jiji so we can talk.”

There’s a breath of silence then Tatsuya comes back on the line, which is quickly put on speaker. ”The first person they’d send is..” Tatsuya shuffles papers around. “A woman by the name of ‘Yuri Hoshino’, her rank is unknown.”

Tatsuya pauses reading the sheet.

“Red hair, brown eyes and is 162 centimeters tall, no one knows what her actual name is. It looks like she just showed up one day and impressed the Oyabun of that Family.”

“Hmm…” He signals to Akira who quickly texts Haru the information.

**Haru: I’ll keep an eye out.**

**Akira: Thanks, Haru.**

**Haru: No problem, Akira-kun!**  
Iwai heads to his workshop on the casino grounds and starts to forge a Morningstar for Futaba, while having upgrades for the others in the back of his mind.

* * *

Haru looks up from her phone as a young woman with red hair walks in.

Speak of the devil, She thinks before plastering a customer service smile on her face. “Hello! Can I get you anything?” She’s glad at least one of the bugs are in place already, Haru doesn’t know if she’ll get this chance again.

“I’ll have whatever you recommend,” the woman tells Haru.

“One house blend coming up!” Haru sets about making it before setting the cup down in front of her.

The lady picks up her cup and is about to take a sip when her phone rings, she groans, “sorry, I have to take this” and moves away toward a private area.

Haru discretely listens in.

“Yes?”

The woman listens to the other end of the line.

“WHAT?!?” She yelled before scowling at her phone for a minute.

After putting it back to her ear, she listens some more before sighing and hanging up the phone. She walks back to where Haru is waiting. “My apologies, something has come up, can I get it to go?”

“Sure! Let me make you a fresh cup.” Haru pulls the cup away and empties it out in the sink before placing it down, she grabs a black take out cup and while turned around, slips one of Futaba’s bugs onto the bottom before turning back around, filling it with the House blend and putting a lid on it which she hands to the woman who pays and leaves.

Haru pulls out her phone and texts the group.

**The bug is in place.**

**Akira: Thanks, Haru.**

**Futaba: I’ll let you know if I hear anything.**  
However the only thing Futaba hears is a crunch then nothing. She immediately texts Akira.

**The bug was destroyed Nii-san  
Akira: Damnit, well we tried.  
All we can do is wait for her to make her move and prepare in the meantime.**

Akira sighed, frustrated, before texting Makoto.

**Queen, we’ll need Judo lessons, the more prepared we are, the better.  
Makoto: Of course, Joker. Say around 1900 starting tomorrow?  
That works for me, what about everyone else?  
Makoto: I’ll ask.**

He switches over to the group chat to see Makoto doing just that.

**Skull: Yeah!  
Noir: If it will help, then I agree.  
Fox: The form of the body in motion is poetry, one I wish to learn.  
Panther: Yes, please!  
Navi: Hhhhhh….  
Noir: You don’t have to be worried!  
Skull: Yeah, we’ll all be there with you!**

Akira smiles and texts Munehisa.

Akira: We’ll be taking Judo lessons tomorrow, I still want to be ready though.  
Gun Daddy: I can teach you the more dirty tricks, they might not be needed though.  
Akira: How often does an encroaching family back down because of words alone?  
Gun Daddy: Touche, Baby.  
Akira: Besides, the more tactics we know, the better.  
Gun Daddy: True.

Akira continues working on the forms after putting his phone away, filling things in where applicable before putting the tablet down and standing up, working the crick out of his back. He finds Mune in their shared rooms, and hugs him from behind. Munehisa turns around to be met by Akira’s lips. Without speaking a word Akira pulls him closer and towards the bedroom, stripping him slowly as the other man reprecipitates.

“Are you sure, Baby?” Munehisa asks.

“Yes.” Akira answers and moans as Iwai slides into him starting a fast rhythm neither can nor want to stop.

Akira is on the edge when Mune tells him,.”cum for me, Baby; cum for me.”

With a shout he releases, ejaculating over them both as Iwai releases his load into Akira before he picks Akira up and carries him to the bathroom. “Let’s get clean, some food, and sleep.”

“I’m not hungry after that,” Akira protests sleepily.

“Neither am I,” Munehisa admits.

After taking their time in the bath, both falling asleep at least once, to be woken by the other; they head back to bed knowing tomorrow’s going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning Akira gets up and after getting dressed, makes their customary coffee and some curry before he hands Mune his share and they head out to the other room to have it in silence. After they finish, Akira washes the dishes even though he doesn’t need to anymore. Munehisa dresses in the bedroom, resisting the urge to go out and touch the delicious body of his lover.

**Any problems last night?** Akira texts Ryuji who had been working the overnight shift and was just getting off.

**Just some drunks who got belligerent, no big deal**

**Good, sleep well.**

**Thanks, man.**

Akira gets grabbed from behind as Munehisa bites his neck. Akira moans, arching a bit. “You’re so tempting, even now…”

Akira’s phone buzzes, making the younger man look over at it curiously while Mune glares.

“Do you have to take that?” Iwai asks while still glaring at the phone. 

“Unfortunately,” Akira sighs. He picks up the phone and answers Hideaki’s text. **That’s fine, the floor is ready.**

**Thanks, Akira-chan!**

**I could use some extra guards around the place, with the Otani wanting to snoop around.**   
**I’ll get some trustworthy members to watch over it.**

**Thanks, Hide-kun!**

**Anytime, Akira-chan**

Iwai plucks the phone from Akira’s hand and tosses it onto the table nearby. “Now, where were we?” He looks at Akira’s heated gaze. “Oh, I remember…” He spins Akira around and watches as the younger man buries his nose in Iwai’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“I can’t wait to knot your fine little ass,” Munehisa growls before stripping himself and Akira, even though he wants to tear the clothes away from his lover’s body.

“Take me, daddy,” Akira wraps his arms around Iwai’s neck after lifting his head to speak. As they fall onto the bed, Iwai alines his cock with Akira’s delectable ass, taking him slow even as Akira pushes against him. Iwai tries to hold on after a few thrusts, but Akira has always been too much for him and he cums with a wordless growl. Akira is hard after all that and pleads with his eyes.

Munehisa wraps his hand around Akira’s cock and pumps it a few times, Akira bites Iwai’s throat as he comes.

“We need a shower, baby,” Iwai says.

“Carry me?” Akira gasps out, weakly.

“Needy baby…” But does so anyway.

* * *

After they get dressed once more, Mune kisses Akira and goes to work, there’s money to be funneled to the Family and it’s his job to make sure of that. Akira watches over the casino in general. Akira glances up and sees Shinya looking around the high floor gaming area with a keen eye.”See anything interesting?”

“Nah, not really. Could I go to one of the paintball games you guys have?”

Akira looks at Shinya, in the months since the fire, the boy had proven he could fire a model gun with ease, though given his background that’s hardly a surprise.

“Perhaps in a year or two, now run along and play.”

“Aww…” Shinya pouts but does as bid.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another district in Tokyo….

“Kurusu is a tough nut to crack, boss. Word has it he has the Hashiba Oyabun on his side and is beloved by the family,” a nameless goon reports.

Yuri looks pensive. “Here’s what we’ll do…” She outlines the plan to them.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening at seven on the dot, everyone meets up for their lesson with Makoto who starts them on some katas. Thirty minutes later, they finish and start to cool down. “Good job everyone!” She smiles at the ex-thieves and they smile back, somewhat tired, especially Futaba. They head to bed, knowing the guards around would let them know if anything major happens.

Early the next morning, Akira gets a text from Hideki and he sleepily picks up his phone.

**Futaba can run rings around me!**

**Is someone losing their touch?** Akira’s teasing tone is heard even through text.

**No! Well… Maybe a little, but that’s not why I contacted you.**

Akira sits up in bed, alert.

**What’s going on?**

**What I assume to be Yuri’s goons were spotted entering Chinatown.**

**So they’re going for the casino then?**

**Seems like it.**

Munehisa looks over his lover’s shoulder to see what has his attention so and swears. He pulls on some clothes and immediately contacts the guards via Ryuji which are made up of lower ranked members. They had grumbled at first, but came to respect Ryuji as the weeks and then months passed. They saw what Mune had in the faux-blond, a younger and more brash version of Iwai. But at the same time they saw differences between the two of them.

* * *

Later that same day the goons enter the casino with the intent of taking it over, only to be shot down but not before taking some of the lower ranks with them; some of them violently via gunshot wounds, others with a slash to the throat. And yet more via multiple stab wounds. The guests there flee the casino, afraid they’ll be next; unfortunately for them some are shot at. Most are uninjured, some have bullet wounds on their arms while others have died.

Unknownst to Akira and the others, Yuri has entered through an air vent via the roof and dropped onto the blood red mesh. Akira looks up after the last of the goons have been routed and looks back at Iwai, pointing upwards. Iwai nods as Akira launches himself upward. Iwai then calls for a cleaner as Yuri and Akira face off.

“You ruined my plan, boy,” Yuri snarls as she attacks him with the knife in her hand. Akira ducks under the swing and drops down to the ground with Yuri following. One of the surviving goons aims at Akira’s heart just as Tatsuya enters. “Get down!” he orders Akira, taking the bullet for him.

Iwai screams and tackles the goon as everyone stares. Munehisa punches the goon unconscious, tears streaming down his face. “Someone give me a gun!”

Isshin wrestles Iwai away from the goon, “Tatsuya-dono wouldn’t want that and you know it Mune-kun.”

Hideki enters the casino behind the cleaner, surveying the bodies on the ground and bullet holes in the tables as well as blood. He shakes his head at the mess, “It’ll take some time to clean this up.” He faces Munehisa and Akira. “Oyabun told me what to do in case of his death, originally Ren was to take up the role but after seeing how Akira-chan handled everything…” He trails off.

Both Munehisa’s and Akira’s eyes go wide. “You mean…” ”Me?” Both speak at the same time, their voices overlapping.

Hideki smiles, “Who else? With Akira-dono at the helm, we can finally enter a golden age.”

Epilogue

The casino closes for a while as the police get involved, the surviving goons of the Otani are arrested and charged with various crimes. The Oyabun of the Otani, a big, hulking man almost as tall as cleaner, learns of the death of Tatsuya and comes to his funeral, as he meets with Akira and sees the strength in the young leader after looking at him in the eyes. “I know it was you who ordered Yuri to take over my area, Daiki; I hope this is a lesson to you.”

* * *

The day Shinya turns thirteen is one of celebration and coincidentally also the day that they are at the onsen relaxing before the paintball game that night. “Just because you’re the Oyabun now doesn’t mean I’ll take it easy on you!” Prince snarks at Akira who just smirks in response.

“I’m not counting on it, Prince.”

The game runs until the next day, Shinya is taken out early by an amused Akira, who in turn is caught by Iwai. After they get back, Akira continues working on various papers and spending time with Iwai in the hotspring when he’s not with the ex-Phantom Thieves. As their time at the onsen winds down, Akira kisses Iwai. “Did you ever think it would end like this?”

“Never baby, never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Fin.


End file.
